


Little Things// Phan

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: Phil is struggling with really bad depression, Dan helps him  (Punk! Phil, Pastel! Dan, Self harm trigger))





	

Phil's P.O.V

I have to be strong... for Dan.... he needs me. I think trying to convince myself  
Dan, I love him so much. He is my everything,   
My phone rings I got a text  
Danny Bear <3- Philly I love you  
Philly- I love you so much  
Danny Bear <3- How are you. dont lie  
Philly- Well its 2pm and im crying hbu  
Danny Bear <3- On My Way to your place with starbucks and ready to cuddle and watch anime  
Philly- Please Dan, No, I don't want you to see me like this.  
Danny Bear <3- Oh Well i'm going to come and cuddle the heck out of you  
Philly- Fine, 

DANS P.O.V 

I pick up two pumpkin spice cappuccinos our favorite.  
I hate when Philly is sad, so i'm going to make him happy.  
I go inside his house and see him and greet him with a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the sadness rip


End file.
